1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of exhaust pipe shields, and more particularly, to a shield which can be easily secured to an exhaust pipe and which provides a maximum amount of protection from heat given off from the exhaust pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional exhaust pipe shields are secured to the exhaust pipe by various techniques. These techniques, however, normally necessitate a portion of the shield being in direct contact with the exhaust pipe. Thus, the temperature of the shield can be raised to a temperature which could be dangerous to the vehicle driver. In order to overcome such problems, relatively complex mechanisms or designs have utilized.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,087; 3,863,445; 4,501,302; 3,495,673; 4,612,767; 4,645,028; 4,656,712; 3,237,716 and 4,085,816.
Typical of such prior art shields is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,716. In such an arrangement, the shield 30 contains a pair of legs 28 and feet 29 which are in contact with a muffler 15.
The present invention utilizes a curved shield member having a generally constant radius. The shield member is sufficiently spaced from the exhaust pipe so as to prevent direct contact with the exhaust pipe. Connection between the exhaust pipe and the shield provides a minimum of contact therebetween, while simultaneously, allowing airflow therebetween. Heat received from the pipe is easily dissipated by the shield member.